The Big One
by Holz9364
Summary: What happens when the big earthquake hits California and the team are stuck in a very small room for a long period of time? Oneshot, Jane/Lisbon & Rigsby/VP.


_The Big One_

_**A/N - I got the idea for this fic when I was watching this programme called 'Mega quake - The Hour that Shook Japan'. Basically it was about the earthquake/tsunami/nuclear power plant disaster. But at the end it was about who will be next? And they have reason to believe that it's going to be along the San Andreas fault line which means it will be the big one that California have known will eventually come for a long time. **_

_**So…the storyline of this fic is rather simple, the big one hits California and when the team are stuck together in a small space for a long period of time the best and the worst of them all comes to light.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the facts about the earthquakes, I get them from the internet, documentaries & my geography notes! I also don't own the Mentalist or any of it's characters!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Jane!"

Lisbon was yelling at him again, what had he done this time? Jane turned around to see Lisbon looking anxious rather than angry. This of course immediately caused he himself to worry and he walked away from the dead guy on the ground to where she was standing in the hallway.

"Yes Lisbon?"

Lisbon was looking around for the others who were searching the house, Lisbon couldn't speak apparently, she simply held up her phone for Jane to see. It was an automated text, "Earthquake warning: At risk - San Francisco, Sacramento, Los Angeles and the surrounding area's. The earthquake is estimated to hit in approximately 25 minutes at a magnitude 9.6. Find shelter in an underground secure safe-room or earthquake bunker immediately and remain there until you are told to leave by the authorities."

Jane's heart started to race as he read the text, they had 25 minutes to find a secure underground bunker and get in it or they were screwed, there had never been a 9.6 earthquake recorded in history and when Chile had been hit by a 9.5 in 1960 5,700 people had been killed and many other injured or missing.

Immediately his brain kicked into action and he grabbed Lisbon's arm, her face was pale and she looked terrified, "CHO, RIGSBY, VAN PELT!" He yelled, a panicked tone to his voice that sounded strange to his own ears.

It must have freaked the others out too because very quickly they'd rushed into the room, guns blaring as if they thought someone was going to jump out and shoot them.

"In 23 minutes a magnitude 9.6 earthquake is going to hit California." Jane said, his voice sounding scared and so different.

The others freaked out, Cho was the only who appeared to be calm and stoic, "This is a huge mansion, they must have a safe-room or at least a basement." He said logically.

Jane nodded, wondering which way they should go to try and find it, but before he could voice where he assumed said safe-room would be the ground began to shake.

"I thought you said 23 minutes!" Van Pelt yelled, her face, like Lisbon's was white with fear.

"It will be the tremors before the actual quake hits." Jane told her, but the ground was shaking violently and things were falling off the shelves, if the quake was going to be a 9.6 the tremors could easily be 7's which were just as deadly.

"We need to find that safe-room now!" Jane yelled over the rumbling of the earth, he grabbed Lisbon's hand and ran, the others following, he made his way along the corridor and opened a hatch in the ground, not having time for the ladder he jumped down, Lisbon followed and the others after her. Once Cho was down he sealed the hatch and they made their way quickly along the underground corridor until they reached the door, it required a pass-code, and although the shaking wasn't as bad down here it was still causing them to have to hold onto each other dearly just to remain standing.

Jane recalled quickly that in the living room there had been a picture on the wall of a young girl, and at the bottom of the picture had been a series of numbers, he muttered to himself, trying to remember them, "24059912." It had been her date of birth and her age, quickly Jane punched the code in and the door opened, once everyone was in he shut it and punched the code in again to lock it.

The safe-room was small and concrete with a cupboard storing food and a pile of blankets and sleeping bags in the corner. There was a crawl in hole which Jane assumed led to an area for doing the toilet where the sewage would run into a pipe and into the sewage system. He wondered what would have happened if they hadn't been lucky enough to find this, if they had been at the CBI HQ when the quake warning came in.

Jane glanced at his watch, the big quake was meant to hit in 10 minutes, the ground was vibrating but it wasn't as bad now, he guessed they were very far underground, the tunnel they had followed had taken about ten minutes and it had been going down the entire time. As he expected he had no bars of signal on his cell.

Breathing steadily for the first time since he had seen the text he turned to Lisbon, he'd never seen her look so afraid, she was shivering and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Jane grabbed a blanket and handed it to her, wrapping it around her, it was only then that she was brought out of her dazed state, "Thank you." She said softly and let Jane slide his arm around her shoulders.

Cho had slumped down against the opposite wall and Rigsby and Van Pelt were sitting in the corner, Van Pelt was crying and Rigsby was holding her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jane asked Lisbon as he squeezed her arm.

Lisbon nodded, "Yeah, it just reminded me of the last time." She whispered.

Jane understood what she meant immediately, only she and he were old enough to remember the big earthquake that had shook San Francisco and Sacramento in 1989. He nodded, "I know, me too." He said honestly.

"I was 12 when it happened." Lisbon told him, staring at the opposite wall but not seeing anything, she was lost in thoughts and memories, "We all hid under the tables at my school."

"I was 17." Jane said, only really realising then that there was quite a large age gap between he and Lisbon, "I'd just abandoned the carnival, Angela and I were driving when it happened."

"I don't remember it." Van Pelt said honestly, "I was only two when it happened and I lived in Iowa, but I remember my Mom watching the news and crying."

"I was 3." Rigsby admitted, "My dad was driving me home from kindergarten when it happened, apparently we had just gotten off of the Cypress freeway when it collapsed and killed all of those people." He looked slightly sick just talking about it.

Everyone looked to Cho, the man shrugged, "I was 7, my Mom died in the fires." He said simply.

"My dad nearly died putting out the fires." Lisbon said, shuddering as she moved closer yet to Jane, he held her closely, this was terrifying.

They all felt the ground begin to move again, this time worse than ever, Lisbon shut her eyes tight and grabbed Jane's hand, he held onto her tightly and closed his eyes too, the rumbling was louder than ever and there were loud crashing noises from above which they guessed was the house above this structure collapsing.

It was scary to know that above them the world was collapsing, would they have houses to go home too? Would the CBI be okay? They all had people they cared about out there who could be in danger, everyone but Jane.

Everyone that Jane cared about was in this room but Lisbon had her brothers, Van Pelts family lived in Iowa, but there was still O'Laughlin, was he in California today or was he back at FBI base in Washington? Rigsby's family lived in San Diego which was a lot further down than L.A but all the same if the earthquake was hitting Sacramento bad…nothing like this had happened in Sacramento before. Cho had Elise, Elise who lived in San Francisco, right on the fault line, the place that would be hit worse.

Everyone had someone.

The shaking seemed to go on forever, and Jane's ears hurt as the ground continuously rumbled and crashed. There was a loud cracking noise and to their horror a large crack had appeared on one of the walls of the supposedly safe structure, they watched it, hoping it wouldn't widen, and thankfully it didn't and all of a sudden the earth was still again.

"There will be still be aftershocks." Jane said, breathing a sigh of relief that they were okay.

The others nodded, acknowledging this fact, and physically relaxing now that the worse of it was over.

"Do we know for sure if it was the San Andreas fault line that the earthquake came from?" Jane asked, still holding Lisbon's phone, he checked the text, frowning a little.

"Why does it matter?" Van Pelt asked quietly, still very pale.

"Because it if was a plate at sea that snapped then the worst is most definitely not over." Rigsby said from his spot next to her.

Jane nodded as Lisbon's eyes nodded, "A tsunami?" She asked horrified at the thought.

"We don't know for sure, it was most likely that it was the San Andreas fault line." Cho said logically, all past earthquakes in this region had been due to the fault line after all.

"How long do you think we will have to stay down here?" Lisbon asked shakily.

"Until the risk has passed, there will be at least 4 big tremors to come in the following week, it will be a week, two at most." Jane replied, it seemed he knew a lot about earthquakes.

Lisbon was about to ask him how he knew all of this when he smiled at her, "When you travel with the circus you become aware of the natural disasters that could affect you in different area's." He explained, "I've had to live through hurricanes, earthquakes and even minor tsunamis."

Lisbon sighed, "I'm sorry Jane." she said softly, her hand still in his. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"We're lucky to be alive." Jane told them all.

"We just survived a 9.6 magnitude earthquake." Rigsby echo-ed, he sounded like he was still in shock.

"For people who are lucky to be alive we should be happier." Lisbon voiced.

Cho hadn't said a word, and everyone knew it was because he was worried about Elise.

Van Pelt was crying again, "Craig was in California this week, he stayed two days later to plan the wedding." She let out a sob and Rigsby held her tighter, "He'll be okay Grace." He whispered to the distraught woman.

"My brothers live in suburban Sacramento." Lisbon sighed, "They're not rich, they don't have safe-rooms or bunkers to hide in."

Jane sighed, leaning his head against the wall, "All we can do is wait." He said, telling the harsh truth as usual.

"Yeah." Lisbon agreed, "I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2.<strong>

After a troubled nights sleep Lisbon woke up to find that at some point during the night she had moved closer to Jane as her sleeping bag was right next to his and his hand was lingering on her waist as if he'd been hugging her.

Lisbon checked her phone and realised it was only 6am, but she couldn't sleep, she sat up and got comfy, she'd looked in the safe and found a few books and puzzles, there were games and toys too, for the families two kids probably.

Lisbon had found a good book and with the light from the torch on her gun she was reading it, propped up with blankets and pillows to keep comfy.

After about an hour the others began to stir. Cho was sitting in the corner, his head hanging down in what looked very uncomfortable. Rigsby and Van Pelt had fallen asleep lying next to each other on the hard ground, from the way their hands were positioned Lisbon could tell they had fallen asleep holding hands.

"Day 2 of living underground officially begins." Rigsby sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he glanced into the cupboard, "How much food is there in here?"

"Enough to keep 3 people alive for a week, we'll have to ration it between the 5 of us." Lisbon replied, she looked into all of this before they had even woken up.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Rigsby asked, looking a little too hopeful.

Lisbon threw a protein bar to him, she threw another to Grace and one to Cho. Jane still wasn't fully awake so Lisbon threw the bar at his head and he woke up, complaining about there being no decent food.

Lisbon opened her own bar and said, "It's the best we've got, and at least it's food."

The others didn't complain and they ate in silence, all of them lost in their own thoughts.

"No one will know we're down here." Grace said, her voice very quiet.

"They'll search the house and find the trapdoor." Jane assured the worried young woman.

Grace bit her lip, "But what if the earthquake damaged the house and a piece fell on the trapdoor, they wouldn't know it was here and we wouldn't be able to get out."

Lisbon knew that Grace was partly right, "The authorities will send out another automated message to say when it's safe."

"But none of us have any bars down here." Rigsby pointed out.

Lisbon and Jane shared a look as they both came to the same conclusion at the same time. Jane spoke, "We'll have to take it in turns every day to walk up the tunnel to the trapdoor where we get reception and check the phone."

"That's risky." Rigsby said, well aware of Grace shaking in his arms.

Grace nodded, "But we need to know when we can get out of here."

Lisbon hated this, thank god none of them were claustrophobic, "I'll turn my phone off to save battery and we'll wait until the 4th day before we even attempt trying to leave this room, just to be on the safe side."

The others all nodded their agreement, Cho was still silent but the others understood why and they didn't know what to say to him to make him feel any better so they kept quiet and let him do the same.

No one spoke for a while, they all sat in silence, each in their own thoughts.

Grace and Rigsby were talking quietly to each other and Cho had picked one of the books from the cupboard to read, probably just to get his mind off of everything.

"Everyone has someone." Jane said quietly to Lisbon, making her look up from her book with a frown, "What?"

Jane sighed, he was sitting close to her, they were sharing a blanket in the cold concrete structure, he spoke again, "Everyone has someone outside of this room that they are worrying about." Jane said and Lisbon's eyes softened as she understood, "You should think yourself lucky that you don't have to worry about anyone." She said in a quiet, gentle tone, "It's horrible not knowing if the people you love are alive or injured, it's horrible."

Lisbon looked away, sighing softly, she just wanted to know that her brothers were going to be okay. Jane slipped his hand into hers underneath the blanket and Lisbon shared a small smile with him to convey her thanks. She didn't like to be seen as weak, but right now they were all weak and they could all see each others weaknesses, so why hide?

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 3.<strong>

"It's happening again!" Graces voice echoed around the small room as the earth began to shake again, this was obviously the first of the after tremors.

Like the first time they all closed their eyes and waited until it passed. Once it had a glance at the hole in the wall told them that the crack had widened, not by much but a little. If it completely broke the wall in half the entire structure would fall down on them.

"That didn't feel too bad." Jane commented, "I think after the 4th tremor we'll be okay to leave."

Lisbon sighed, lying back down in her sleeping bag, it was the middle of the day and she was just so fed up, she was hungry which made her feel tired, she was bored, she hated being stuck like this even though she knew it was for her own safety.

"We're gonna get through this." Jane said, aiming it at Lisbon, he could tell she hated this, "All of us." He added as he looked around the room at the team, they all nodded but he doubted any of them had even been listening to what he had been saying.

Rigsby and Grace had barely left each others sides except to go the bathroom, or hole in the ground as it were, since they'd first come into the little safe-room.

On the night of their 3rd day stuck in the place they lay next to each other talking when everyone else was asleep.

"I can't sleep." Grace whispered, her hand in Rigsby's as it was every other night, "I close my eyes and I just see Craig lying dead somewhere."

Rigsby moved closer to her, "There's no use worrying until you have a reason to worry Grace, okay?"

"Okay." Grace agreed quietly and she fell asleep in Rigsby's arms that night.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 4.<strong>

"So, who's going first?" Rigsby asked, looking from the door to the group to Lisbon's phone. It was time to make the first trip to the trapdoor to see if they could get any signal or if all the satellite stations had been hit in the quake.

"I'll go." Jane offered, taking Lisbon's phone and standing up.

Lisbon bit her lip as she watched Jane walk towards the door of the safe-room, "Jane." She called out as he punched in the code. He turned to Lisbon who blushed a little as she said, "Be careful, okay?"

Jane nodded, smiling slightly at her, "I will." He said, and he pulled the door open, using a flashlight to look out into the tunnel, "It's intact." He informed them, glancing around, "If I'm not back in half an hour you know what to do." He said to Lisbon, she nodded and with that Jane left, the door slamming and locking behind him.

"What do we do if he's not back?" Grace asked her Boss.

"I go and get him." Lisbon replied, she and Jane had agreed on it last night.

Jane had been gone for 10 minutes when Lisbon began to worry, she wasn't sure if it was her imagination but the earth began to shake very slightly and she frowned, looking at the others who didn't appear to notice anything.

The shaking got more prominent and everyone's wide eyes moved to the door where Jane had left.

"A tremor." Grace whispered.

"Jane's still out there." Lisbon stated, she sounded horrified.

In the tunnel Jane had reached the trapdoor and was holding the phone as high as he could, he saw that 5 new messages had come in and when he brought the phone down lower to check them he felt the earth start to shake again.

He panicked and ran along the tunnel as fast as he could, but a piece of rock fell and hit him on the head, causing him to fall over and lose consciousness.

Lisbon stood, her hand ready to type in the passcode as soon as the tremors stopped. She waited with baited breath and eventually it stopped and thankfully the crack in the wall hadn't gotten any worse in this tremor.

"Boss, you should wait-" Rigsby began to say, but it was too late Lisbon had keyed the code in and taken off down the tunnel, she didn't have to go far, as soon as she stepped out of the room she saw Jane, one part of the tunnel had become unstable and a few rocks had fallen, he had cuts and scratches on his face but one rather nasty gash on his head. Lisbon shook him and he woke up, he was groggy and complained of a headache, Lisbon helped him back into the room and sat him down, propping him up with pillows and covers.

"I need you to stay awake for me Jane, okay?" Lisbon asked in a voice very different from her usual voice, very worried and panicked.

Jane nodded, "Okay." He said slowly.

Lisbon raided the first aid supplies and found what she needed, she cleaned the wound on his head and gave him a shot of morphine for the pain, "The morphine I gave you is going to make you tired, but it's very important that you stay awake, do you understand Jane?"

Jane was slipping away, he couldn't sleep, not with a head injury this bad, "Patrick, do you understand?"

Jane's eyes shot open again, "Yes, I understand." He said, not slurring or speaking slowly anymore which was good.

Lisbon had laid out a bed of sorts from sleeping bags and pillows, she lay Jane down on it and put a numbing gel on the cut, he winced, even with the morphine it would sting a little.

"Okay, tell me a story to keep you awake." Lisbon said, the others watched in awe at how gently she spoke and how at ease she was with doing this. They'd never seen this side of Teresa Lisbon before.

Jane seemed to be deep in thought, "A story?" He asked.

Lisbon nodded, waiting for the numbing gel to work, "Tell me a story about anything you want." She said softly.

Jane's eyes lit up as he apparently thought of the story he wanted to tell, "I know a good story." He said, the morphine obviously starting to kick in, "The day I met my wife."

The others were shocked at him willingly talking about it, but then again he was high on morphine for the pain in his head.

"Okay Patrick, you tell me that story." Lisbon said, trying to keep him calm in whatever way she could.

"It was in May, I remember it was in May because the flowers were blossoming and it was raining a lot because we were in Seattle. The carnival was packing up and I had gone into town to get some food for the drive to our next stop in Ohio." He was smiling strangely as he told the story, another effect of the drugs.

Lisbon nodded as he spoke, starting to stitch the wound on his head, her fingers moved swiftly and she appeared to be attentively listening to him as he spoke.

"I met a girl in the store called Angela, she was dressed like a carnie so I asked her and she said she was travelling with another carnival, but she wanted out, and we talked all day." Jane continued, the strange smile still on his face, "That night we both snuck back to the carnivals we were with and grabbed our important belongings, I used my life savings to buy a car and we drove to Malibu, Angela used her life savings to get an apartment and then she got a job working as a music teacher in a local school, I started working as a personal psychic, and we never looked back." Jane finished the story and Lisbon smiled at him, "That certainly is a nice story." She said, "You ran away together."

Lisbon then finished with her stitches and put a bandage over the cut, she cleaned up the blood on his face and noticed then that there was blood on his shirt too. She unbuttoned it, checking his chest for any new cuts. She winced when she saw a big yellow bruise forming where one of his ribs were, she poked around and sighed in relief, "Nothing broken." She smiled at Jane, "You're going to be fine."

Jane smiled back, "You're very pretty, what's your name?"

Lisbon bit her lip, his memory might be a little off for a while, Lisbon smiled at him, deciding to play along, "My name is Teresa."

"That's a pretty name." Jane said, still smiling up at her.

Lisbon chuckled, "Thank you, now Patrick, you've been through a lot, try and get some sleep."

With the injury dealt with sleep couldn't hurt, in fact it would probably do him a lot of good. In an instant Jane was fast asleep and Lisbon used a wet cloth to dry her hands with.

It was only then she noticed the team staring at her in amazement. Grace spoke first, in awe, "That was amazing, how did you know to do that?"

Lisbon blushed a little, "Oh, my Mom was a Nurse, I used to always follow her around the hospital watching all the Doctors and I worked my summers at the hospital, I've only stitched 3 head wounds before though, I hope the stitches hold."

Grace still seemed too shocked to speak, but Rigsby voiced his concern, "What about his memory?" He asked.

Lisbon sighed, "I don't know. I don't have the equipment to do a scan, he could be internally bleeding, I'm hoping it's just the drugs and the concussion, if he wakes up tomorrow and still doesn't remember I'll start to worry." She answered, sounding very Doctor-like to the 3 Agents in the room, they were impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 5.<strong>

When Jane opened his eyes the first thing that hit him was the pain in his head, he winced as he looked around the darkened room, he couldn't make out much until his eyes fell on a figure lying next to him, watching him carefully, "You're awake." Lisbon whispered, sounding both worried and relieved.

"Awake and in intense pain." Jane whispered back, "What happened?"

Lisbon sat up, "A rock fell and hit you when you were in the tunnel, I had to give you morphine and stitch you up."

Jane's eyes widened, "You stitched me up? And I don't remember it." He shook his head, "Nurse Lisbon and I don't remember it."

Lisbon laughed, partly because of what he said but mainly because the memory loss had only been temporary, "It's good to see you have your memory back." She said quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

Jane frowned, "I lost my memory?"

Lisbon nodded, "Just for a little while, you didn't know who I was and you thought your wife was still alive."

A dark look crossed Jane's face but it was gone as soon as it came, he smiled slightly, "Well I'm glad it's back too then. By the way, how do you know how to do stitches?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, everyone was so interested in that fact, "My Mom was a Nurse, I spent my childhood in the hospital and after she died I worked summers there."

Jane nodded, as if this made a lot of sense, then he remembered something, he pulled Lisbon's phone from his pocket, "There were 5 messages." He said as he handed it to her.

The first message was from Tommy, _"Safe in town bunker, don't worry._" It said, he'd obviously sent it quickly.

The second was from James, _"In neighbours storm shelter, don't worry, u ok? Andy school in England." _Again he'd probably not had much time to send it.

The third was from Hightower, _"CBI has been compromised. Quake led to security measures loosening, do not return until you are advised to do so, this is an order."_

Lisbon frowned, reading the text aloud to the others, "Red John." Jane said quietly, but Lisbon shook her head, "He would have known none of us were there and he knows more than us so he wouldn't need to steal our files." She said logically, "It was probably someone who needed the files for something." She was silent for a moment, no idea who had broken into the CBI.

Lisbon checked the 4th text, it was another automated text, _"Tremor Warning: 3 tremors are expected in the coming week. You are advised to stay in your safe place until the 3__rd__ tremor has passed."_

Jane frowned, "After the next tremor we can leave." He calculated.

Lisbon nodded, "But we have no idea when it's going to be, it could be today or tomorrow or next week.

"What does the last text say?" Jane asked, and Lisbon checked her phone, it was yet another automated text, _"Tremor Warning: The 3__rd__ aftershock is estimated to hit in 48 hours at a magnitude 8. It is advised that you do not leave your safe place until 2 hours after the end of the tremor."_

"48 hours." Rigsby groaned, "That's two days."

"It's better than the initial worry that we could have been in here for two weeks." Lisbon said, looking on the bright side of the very dim situation, she knew two of her brothers were alright, but her other brother didn't have a mobile phone and she had no idea if he was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 6.<strong>

"We're running out of food." Cho informed the others on the evening of the 6th day as he opened a can of tuna and some bread that was made for being stored in cupboards so was crispy and not very appetising.

The others didn't like the food, but they ate it anyway because it was all they had and it was really difficult to make food for a family of 3 go around 5 grown adults.

"What do we have left for tomorrow?" Lisbon asked as she glanced into the rather empty cupboard, Cho replied, "7 protein bars, a can of peaches and another can of cold baked beans."

"It will be enough." Lisbon sighed, "And tomorrow after the tremor we'll get out of here and we can find our loved ones and go home and have a bath and eat real food."

"If we have homes left to go to." Grace said glumly, ever since they'd been stuck here her glass half full attitude had turned into more of a glass half empty attitude and they all knew it was because of her worry for Craig.

After Jane's accident they hadn't risked going to the trapdoor again, not until it was safe for them to do so and the texts they had gotten gave them enough information to go on without another risky trip.

No one really spoke, they all spent a lot of time in silence, they were friends but spending this much time together stuck in a small space was trying for them all and it was a miracle they hadn't gotten into any big arguments.

Lisbon sighed, she didn't feel like eating but she accepted the horrible toast anyway, she ate in silence, sitting in the same spot she had for the past 6 days, with Jane by her side, his head was on the mend and when they got out of here Lisbon was threatening to take him to a hospital if he didn't go easy on himself.

Anytime within the next 48 hours could be anytime, but Lisbon found herself hoping it came sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 7.<strong>

"This is it." Rigsby said, as the ground began to shake for the final time, as was procedure between the friends they shut their eyes, but this time they opened them when the tremor was still ongoing. There was a loud crunching noise as the earth shook the crack in the wall back together again, it sent a few fragments of cement flying but thankfully they didn't hit anyone.

Finally, it stopped and the team felt relief for what felt like the hundredth time that week.

"We need to wait two hours and then we can leave." Lisbon informed them all, the thought of being allowed to get out of this place was bliss.

"What are you going to do when you leave?" Rigsby asked them all, "I'm planning on a shower, a massive meal and sleep in an actual bed."

Grace smiled a bit half-heartedly, "I'm going to find Craig."

Cho and she shared a look as the man said, "I'm going to San Francisco to find Elise."

They all looked at Jane and Lisbon, "I'm going to find out if my brother is alright and then I'm going home."

Jane just shrugged and this worried Lisbon, "The CBI is compromised, you can't go there, come back to my apartment and I'll keep an eye on your stitches, you'll need them out in 2 days anyway."

Maybe it was the lack of food, the lack of water, the fact he'd not left her side for 7 days, but either way Jane just smiled and said, "Okay."

When the 2 hour limit passed the team all stood up, Lisbon typed in the passcode and led the way through the tunnel that was undamaged apart from the one weak area where Jane was injured.

When Lisbon reached the trapdoor she shot the lock from a distance and it fell through, as the trapdoor fell open some debris fell in and Jane seemed rather impressed at the Agent's manoeuvre. Lisbon pulled the rope ladder down and climbed up into the house. The others followed and looked around at the surrounding area. The contents of the house were smashed to hell and the furniture wouldn't stand a chance but the houses structure was completely undamaged, then again this was California, houses were built to withstand earthquakes. When the team walked out into the street they were surprised again to see the other houses looking alright, she glanced at the SUV which was against the wall of the house across the road, not where they'd parked it in the driveway.

"Do you think it's safe to drive?" Rigsby asked, looking around the area that was silent, everyone was probably still underground.

Lisbon nodded, and they all got into the SUV, Lisbon driving of course.

"I'll drop you all by your houses and you can get your cars and do what you need to do from there." Lisbon told them all, "But I want you all to be careful, okay?"

A chorus of, "Yes Boss." Echoed around the car and satisfied Lisbon took off. The roads were relatively empty and thankfully she didn't have to cross any bridges. She dropped Rigsby off first at his flat and as she drove to Graces place she realised that all of the houses were okay, it was the streets where the damage was, the post boxes, the sewer drains, the structures in California was better than she thought.

After Grace and Cho had been dropped off Lisbon went back to her apartment, when she and Jane walked in they couldn't believe the mess of the house. In the kitchen there was glass everywhere, everything had fallen off the shelves, the furniture was upside down, it was a complete mess.

Jane grabbed her hand and smiled, "It'll be okay."

In the end it had been okay. Grace had found Craig, he'd been in Washington with his lover, that engagement had thus quickly ended, Rigsby's family were fine and he and Grace seemed to be back on track. Elise was fine and Cho had been worrying for no reason, but even though the death toll had been low, it was still safe to say that the 'big one' had affected their lives in many, many ways.

**THE END!**

**A/N - OMG this is so long! I hope you like it cause I'm not sure if I do or not! **

**Thanks for Reading! =)**


End file.
